Conduct a general program of high blood pressure education for State of Maryland employees. The Project will include screening of an employee population, a detection and referral program, and a specific education program for all identified as at risk from high blood pressure. Dynamics of organizing a worksetting based demonstration program in hypertension control will be documented and reported to NHLBI. The purpose of this project is to determine if hypertension control is feasible in the worksetting, identify effective techniques for administering such a program, and increase the number of hypertensive persons maintained under control.